This is a phase III, double-blind, randomized, placebo controlled, multicenter study. After screening, 2,100 asymptomatic, HIV-infected patients with absolute CD4 cell counts of 200 to 400 cell cell/mm3, who have received at least 6 months of continuous zidovudine monotherapy at any time prior to entry.